jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Legenda o smoku Gnatochrupie/Scenariusz
Wiking: Pali się! Wiking 2: Ratunku! Na pomoc! Wiking 3: Wody! Wiking 4: Wiadra przynieść! Wiking 5: Na pomooooc! Stoick: Wiatr się zmienia. Kto ma wodę? Prędko! Sprowadzić Śmiertniki, ale już! Astrid: Robi się! Stoick: Gronkle! Ratować dach! Śledzik: Tak jest! Stoick: Dobra robota. Dogasić co tam jeszcze się pali. Czkawka: A Pyskacz? Nie mów, że został w środku. Stoick: Nie wiem. Nie widziałem go. Pyskacz: To się rozejrzyj. Bestia nam za to zapłaci. Stoick: Masz ci los. Co się stało? Pyskacz: A jak ci się wydaje? Chałupę mi podpalił. Śledzik, Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka: Co? Pyskacz: Tym razem to przesadziłeś, ty kościotrupie ty! Nie daruję! Stoick: Ech… Czkawka: Tato… co on znowu plecie? Jaki znowu kościotrup? O co chodzi? Stoick: Stara historia, synek. Stara i nudna. Pyskacz, kiedy do ciebie dobtrze? Nie ma czegoś takiego jak… Pyskacz: Gnatochrup? Mieczyk: Ho-hoł. Gnato-co, przepraszam? Pyskacz: Ohydna, podstępna bestia. Jeden wielki potworny latający szkielet w płaszczyku z ludzkich kości. Śledzik: Uu… A ja to słyszałem, że taki Gnatochrup to będzie patroszył i rozpruwał, póki nie znajdzie kości idealnej na zbroję. Stoick: Przestańcie, to tylko legenda. Tche… Ten potwór nie istnieje. Pyskacz: I tu się mylisz, bo istnieje. Całe życie mnie ściga, wiesz? Całe życie. I to on rozpętał nam tu pożar. Wiking: Wodzu, znaleźliśmy nad rusztem spodnie Pyskacza. Najpewniej to one zapruszyły ogień. Wszyscy: Hahahaha… Stoick: To jak to było, przyjacielu? Gnatochrup czy gacie, co? Pyskacz: Nie drwij sobie. Ja nie kłamię. Potwór mnie szukał i znalazł. Powtarzam ci, ten smok to zło. Stoick: Dobra, dobra. Jest już późno i dość mamy już twoich bajeczek. Idź się lepiej zdrzemnij. Pyskacz: Sam się zdrzemnij. A ja załatwię swoje sprawy. Chodź, Filip, idziemy. Sami damy radę bez nich. Wiking 1: Ciota. Wiking 2: Ech, trzeba się wyspać. Robota czeka. Czkawka: Pfff, no nie możemy go przecież tak puścić. Dobra, moi państwo. Łapcie za tarcze. Śledzik, Astrid, Szpadka i Mieczyk: Ta jest! Sączysmark: Co? I ty myślisz, że co? Że wskoczę na łódź i będę ścigał smoka, co go nie ma? Pyskacz: Żwawiej! Z całej siły! Machać mi tam, leniwce! I raz! Postarajcie się trochę! Czkawka: I prawda, że fajnie, co? Jest przygoda, siedzimy sobie, coś się właściwie dzieje. Warto było płynąć, nie? Sączysmark: Pewnie. Nie ma to jak sobie czasem bez sensu pomachać dechą. Pyskacz: Wiedzcie, że jestem głęboko i szczerze wzruszony. Uwierzyliście mi i ja to doceniam. Prawdziwi z was wikingowie. Szpadka: Pyskacz, a daleko jeszcze? Śledzik: O, jak usłyszysz takie rozdzierające krzyki, to będzie już. Bo Gnatochrup ponoć wydaje taki jęk, że aż mięso same odchodzi od kości. Pyskacz: A co ty opowiadasz? Mój Gnatochrup w ogóle nie jęczy. I właśnie dlatego się go boimy. Taki typ cichego mordercy. Szpadka: Czyli jak zapadnie jakaś cisza to po nas? Mieczyk: Słuchajcie, nic nie słyszę. Czkawka, Astrid, Śledzik, Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka: Aaaaa! Pyskacz: Hahaha. Osz ty, Filip. Hahaha. Ach. A opowiadałem już wam, dzieciaki, jak żeśmy się z Gnatochrupem onegdaj poznali? Byłem jeszcze młody. Tak coś w waszym wieku. Płynęliśmy na rodzinne wakacje, aż tu nagle natura wezwała. Ooo… Tata, zatrzymaj się na chwilę. Ojciec Pyskacza: No co za dzieciak. W domu nie mogłeś? Pyskacz: Och… O… Rudiruriruriru. Ho… O… Patrzę, a tam cała armia wikingów zastygłych w lodowej bryle. Jeden z nich miał w łapie szkatułkę. Taką… wiecie… na skarby. Spodobała mi się szkatułka. Aaa-ha! Ach… Rozbiłem lód i wyciągnąłem skarb. Mówię wam, w życiu takiego cuda nie widziałem. Aaa! Ale wiking z lodu nie był trup i własną moją ręką zaczął mnie okładać. O, mój ząb. Wtedy go zobaczyłem. Pojawił się dosłownie znikąd. Gnatochrup. Runął w lodowiec i zrzucił mi na łeb zamarzniętych braci. Oj! Yy! Skarbeczku! Wsadziłem rękę do wody. U! A! A ten wiking z bryły jak nie zacznie mnie znowu po twarzy… Ej! Ooo! Ha! Gnatochrup chciał odebrać mu skarb. Ale nie zamierzałem się poddać. Aaaa! Ojciec Pyskacza: Ile można czekać, co? Pyskacz: Oo… Hehehe. Hahahahaha… Ha. Sączysmark: Serio mamy ci uwierzyć, że jakiś truchlał z lodu łomotał ci twarz? Pyskacz: Ta. Dwa razy. Czkawka: Weźcie no. Mogło się zdarzyć. Pyskacz: Co znaczy, że „mogło się zdarzyć”? Tak było. Ale Pyskacz przechytrzył bezszelestną bestię. Śledzik: Eee, Pyskacz? Ja serio nie chciałbym czepiać się szczegółów, ale Gnatochrupy ryczą jak dzikie. Pyskacz: Śledzik, chyba wiem, czego nie słyszałem. Ale czułem jego oddech na plecach. Śledzik: Eee, halo? Słuchajcie, ale te tutaj to… aha… Dobra… Może ja przesadzam, ale ja się boję, że my się zaraz… Aaa. Pyskacz: Ma się ten szósty zmysł, dzieciaki. Wyniucham każde zagrożenie. Wysłyszę każdą katastrofę… Astrid, Czkawka, Śledzik, Mieczy, Szpadka, Pyskacz, Sączysmark: Aaaaa! Mieczyk: Hohohaha. Astrid: Eee, obstawiam, że skały. Pyskacz: Taa, jesteśmy. Szpadka: Ach, gdzie jesteśmy? Na końcu świata i nikt nawet nie wie, gdzie jesteśmy. Śledzik: Eee, może po za Gnatochrupem, bo jak głosi legenda, jego ryk… Sączysmark: Ech… Wiesz co jeszcze głosi legenda? Przestań jojczyć. Śledzik: Serio, tak chcesz się bać twardziela, że bawi s… Pyskacz: Dzieci drogie, nie panikujmy. I rozbił się statek. Nie pierwszy raz. Czkawka: Oo, świetnie. Od razu raźniej. Pyskacz: Ach, pierwszej katastrofy nigdy się nie zapomina. Utknąłem na wyspie z miotłą do towarzystwa. Ę? Niewielka to była wyspa, więc Gnatochrup szybko mnie wyniuchał. Nigdy mi nie wybaczył, że zwinąłem mu skarb. Aa! W pobliżu była inna wyspa. Uu. I moja jedyna nadzieja. Otoczyły mnie jednak rządne krwi rekiny-młoty. Szansę miałem jedną. Ha! Ruszyłem z kopyta i przeleciałem po rekinich łbach. Panie młotku! Haha! Ktoś tu nie umył ząbków. Bałem się, że to koniec. Aż tu nagle, z samych głębin wód, wynurzył się gigantyczny głowomłot. Śledzik: Łaa… I głowomłot połknął Gnatochrupa? Pyskacz: No, prawie. Łobuz się wymknął. Wiele lat później znowu mnie namierzył i zagnał prosto do dżungli. Miałem przy sobie ubijaczkę do jajek. Oo… Pędziłem przez zarośla jak najszybszy ryś czy tygrys. Ale Gnatochrup siedział mi na ogonie. Ee, ech… Uu… Azalie. Oo! Pognałem na sam szczyt wulkanu i bez mrugnięcia przeskoczyłem nad gorejącą czeluścią. Kiedy wulkan wypluł z siebie bulgoczące wnętrzności, olbrzymi złotogłowy jak… Mieczyk: Eee, dobra, dobra. Chwila moment, stop. Chcesz powiedzieć, że ze środka wulkanu wyskoczyła kolejna głowa jak młot i pożarła Gnatochrupa? Pyskacz: Ha, aż by się prosiło, ale nie. Bo moczydło znowu dało nogę. I ja wiedziałem, że te kościste chuchro jeszcze mnie dopadnie. To też zastawiłem okrutne pułapki i czekałem na bestię. A kiedy się doczekałem… czekałem. A potem popędziłem jak wiatr. Niestety, pułapki zawiodły. Hę? O. Ho. Potwór chwycił mnie, a ja nieustraszony zakrzyknąłem: „UUUUAAA!” A usłyszał mnie nie byle kto. Bo sam Thor. Uuu. Z całej siły cisnął błyskawicą. O, co za pudło. Thor: Nie oceniaj. Pyskacz: I wtedy, jak z podziemi, wyskoczył kto? Młotogłowy jak na grzbiecie wieloryba głowomłota. Jak: Wystrzelić jaka. Pyskacz: Dzięki! Aa! Kręgosłup. Śledzik: Łooł. Serio ci zasalutował? Pyskacz: Haha! Aż nie do wiary, co? Ale nasz bohater znowu nam się wymknął. I dopadł mnie na Berk i podpalił chałupę. Sączysmark: Co to ma być? Jakieś kompletnie brednie. Mieczyk: Pewnie. Pyskacz, przestań wymyślać. Szpadka: Dajmy już spokój. Trzeba się stąd wydostać. Sączysmark: Po to nas tu ściągnąłeś? Mieczyk: Nawet nie masz dowodu, że ten Chrup to nie bujda. Pyskacz: A jasne, że mam dowód. Mój dowód to mój skarb, przecież. Proszę bardzo, jest i klamra. Czekała na mnie w szkatułce i od lat podtrzymywała mi portki. Śledzik: Naprawdę piękna. Czkawka: Eee, Pyskacz, słuchaj… Może zamiast uganiać się za wymyślonym smokiem, spróbowalibyśmy wrócić do domu. Pyskacz: Nie bój nic. Wiem co chcesz powiedzieć. Ale mam ja swój plan. Dzieciaki, no kto się zgłasza na przynętę? Mieczy, Szpadka, Sączysmark, Czkawka i Astrid: Och… Śledzik: Eee… Ee, Pyskacz, ale to na pewno bezpieczne? Pyskacz: Ee tam, kto by dbał o bezpieczeństwo? Śledzik: co? Pyskacz: Dobra. Plan jest taki: Gnatochrup poluje na mnie. Przychodzi sobie stamtąd, widzi Śledzika, myśli, że to ja, pędzi na niego… Śledzik: Aa! Pyskacz: … i wtedy Filip odwiązuje liny, a na smoka leci szkielet. Wtedy podnosimy wrzask i wykańczamy bestię raz na zawsze. Sączysmark: Starość jest smutna, nie? Czkawka: Słuchaj… ee… Teraz to już lekko przesadzasz. Serio. No… No zrozum wreszcie. Ten twój cały Gnatochrup to ładna, ale bajka. Pyskacz: Gadaj zdrów. Cicho. Wszyscy na pozycję. Trzymaj się tam, mały. Jesteś bardzo dzielny. Czkawka: Nic dziwnego, że cała wioska ma cię za świra. Śledzik: Hej, hej! Sączysmark: Daj spokój, widział facetów w lodzie. Mieczyk: No i taki z lodu przyłożył w papę jego ręką. Śledzik: Hej… Odwróćcie się! O matko, odwróćcie się! Halo! Hej! Astrid, Czkawka, Pyskacz, Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka: Co?! Czkawka: Za nami jest, tak? Duży i straszny? Śledzik: No kto by pomyślał? Nie ryczy. Pyskacz: W nogi! Astrid: Miałeś rację, Pyskacz! Przepraszamy. Czkawka, Astrid i Pyskacz: Aaa! Pyskacz: Filip! Pyskacz, Czkawka, Astrid, Śledzik, Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka: Eę? Aaa! Sączysmark: Kocham cię, mamusiu. Kocham cię, mamusiu. Śledzik: Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Weź… Błagam! Chce mi odgryźć głowę! Ratunku! Chcę do domu! Aaa! Pyskacz: Ty wredna kreaturo! No chodź tu do mnie! Chodź! Czkawka: Chwila. Pyskacz: Mam ci się sam podać na talerzu, tak? Czkawka: To on szuka idealnej kości, tak? Żeby zbudować tą zbroję. Matko, klamra. Pyskacz: No już! Rusz się! Weź mnie! Czkawka: Pyskacz! Szybko, ściągaj spodnie. Pyskacz: Co? Astrid, Sączysmark i Śledzik: Nie! Czkawka: Czekaj. Posłuchaj mnie, dobra? Śledzik miał rację, rozumiesz? Miał rację, bo Gnatochrup powinien ryczeć. Ale nie może, bo brakuje mu kości. Ta kość siedzi ci w spodniach. Astrid: Proszę, błagam, oddaj mu tą kość. Proszę. Pyskacz: Nigdy. Moja kość. O-oł. Aa! Aaa! Czkawka: ODDAJ MU JĄ! ODDAJ! Pyskacz: Aaa! Aa! Czkawka: SŁYSZYSZ?! ODDAJ MU KOŚĆ!! Pyskacz: Nie! Nieeeee! Albo dobra. Czkawka: Pyskacz! Pyskacz: No dobra, wygrałeś. Byle szybko. Eee… Hehe. Czkawka, Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka: Ach! Och! Czkawka: No to będę miał koszmary. Astrid: A wiesz? Może nas podrzuci do domu? Pyskacz: Hihihi. Grzeczny smoczek. Śmieszny taki. Śmieszny smoczek. Czkawka, Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka: Łohoho! Łuhu! Haha! Sączysmark: Od razu mu wierzyłem. Ja wiedziałem, że nie kłamie. Mieczyk: Ał! Ta jego kość wbija mi się w kość! Czkawka: Haha. Patrz, oddałeś mu kość i jak się ucieszył. Śledzik: A legenda głosi, że te jego ryki to z kategorii godowych. Pyskacz: Ee tam, takie tam bajki. Czkawka, Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka: Aa! Pyskacz: O-o. Ale się kolega Stoick zdziwi, co? Kategoria:Scenariusze